Home
Home is small fiefdom located in the bad part of San Francisco, run by Devin. It is a flophouse for down and out Changelings Many changelings flee the Summerlands during their difficult growing up years, and Home provided a judgement-free refuge for any that wanted it. Description ✥ The Queen left the Home halfway house alone, because she couldn’t move against Toby's home fiefdom without insulting her liege, Sylvester. That angered her. When Toby was missing, her obstacle was gone. Winterrose stopped the Queen, in Toby's name. "A lot of changelings have fled the Summerlands over the centuries, building an entire society on the border between Faerie and the mortal world. The purebloods don’t know what to do with their precious half-blood children when they turn into angry adults." The fae never did anything to stop what went on in the borderlands, like Home. Changelings have gotten destroyed by the border world—fae equivalents for mortal drugs are far worse and Faerie held a lot of ways for the innocent to get killed. Rosemary and Rue, pg-32 About Owner / Operator *'Devin' —Fagin-like leader = Front Room Duty * All the kids had "duties". Front room duty was the hardest—had to stay alert without seeming to pay attention, and no matter how long you had to sit there—you didn’t dare fall asleep. * There were always seven on front room duty Physical Description Home is located in an abandoned looking building, between an old motel and an all-night massage parlor.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 6 Unlike most knowes, fae can enter Home freely, though it can be difficult to leave. To protect Home against human entry, Devin procured a Coblynau-made sign (HOME: WHERE YOU STOP) layered with a powerful misdirection charm, and hung it outside. Other Details * Toby took her picture with Mitch and Julie in it. She also took the shot of Dare and Manuel of the bulletin board in Devin's office. Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 27 * kids don't wear glamour disguises at Home. Residents Events in the Series (Spoilers) Rosemary and Rue Toby goes Home for help. Devin lured her in, seeming to still care for her and promises to help.Rosemary and Rue, ch. Dare and Manuel Lorimer take her to Home after a Doppleganger attacks her while already seriously injured.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 19 Devin tells her he called the Luidaeg to save her, she had too much blood loss to survive.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 20 After she learns the truth, she returns to home again to confront Devin, who ends up dead as well as Dare.Rosemary and Rue, ch. 26 Toby got Manuel packed up while the Night-haunts did their work. Toby took photos off the wall in Devin's office: her with Mitch Brown and Julie; plus a photo of Dare and Manny. Then Sylvester arrives and takes them away. They returned several times to go through papers and clean the place out. When done, they brought in Salamanders to burn it down. Quotes Book References Category:Places Category:Changelings Category:Groups & Organizations